Rising Flames
by Ash00994
Summary: This fanfic is post war storm so there will be spoilers in it. I wanted to continue form where it left off. Plus I am a MareCal shipwr so I want them to be endgame. Hope you enjoy!
1. chapter 1

*** Hey Guys. This is my new fanfic! I just finished War Storm so I wanted a fresh start. I was not 100 percent happy with the ending. So I decided to continue it, but taking it where I want to.**

 ** Disclaimers**

 **I do not own the characters of this fanfic. It's all Victoria Aveyard.**

 *** Also this will have spoilers of war storm! So do not read if you don't want to be spoiled!**

I wake up to the sounds of blue birds chirping. Looking out my window I see the beautiful colors of the sunrise. Red. Orange. Yellow.

Stretching my arms and legs after a good nights rest is one of the best things about the war being over. A couple months ago. I barely slept at all. It's definitely something I can get used to.

I glance towards the chair in the corner of my room. Looking at the training clothes laid out from last night, quickly reminds me that I have to get out of bed.

When I pull off the covers, the cool breeze of the beginning of winter hits my feet. Gone is the heat of the summer, that is for sure.

I quickly throw on my clothes, and head out into the dining room. A plain tee shirt, cargo pants, boots, and I add a jacket for now.

Everyone is already awake. As usual, I am the last one up.

I take my seat just as mom come in with plates of eggs and bacon. Along with my favorite, chocolate chip pancakes. Back in the stilts I would have never had them. But here in Montfort, we have access to everything. No restrictions on anything. Us reds are treated equal. It's like a dream, but real.

"Morning dear" mom chimes, placing a plate of good in front of me.

"Morning." I reply. "This looks great mom!"

"Thanks dear" She says placing a kiss on my four head. Before digging in I tie my long hair into a bun. I still haven't gotten used to the purple. I think it suits me though. It shows who I am. A electricon.

Tramy comes in the door of our apartment sorting through mail in his hands. "Here Mare," He says handing me a letter. "You've got mail."

Me and Cal have been writing to each other for the past couple weeks. Even though I decided that I needed time for myself, I miss him. And it's not like I'm flirting in paper form. I stick the letter under my leg so I can read it later.

Once Tramy is seated my mom pipes up "Everyone, me and Gisa have a very exiting anoucement!" She says beaming. "We have finally decided to open a store!" Everyone smiles. "We have already bought it and have it planned. I'm going to be in charge of the mangment and Gisa will make everything, obviously."

We all look to them and smile. "Cool" Kilorn says looking back to his food.

"We have been playing it for a while" Gisa says. This is her dream she has been waiting for this her entire life.

After everything that I have done, I'm glad it lead to this. This life, where we are safe, loved, and cared for. Plus we can have things like this. A business.

The rest of breakfast is filled with talk about random things. Bree's new girlfriend, Kilorn's new found fishing spot. And the political gossip that no matter where I go, I will never escape.

I look up to the wall clock and realize it's already 9:00. "Kilorn, we have to go." I say waving his attention to me. "Training." I continue, pushing out of my chair and walking to the door.l

He follows. "Hey I'm really tired for yesterday, so I'm just going to watch you and your bright colored hair friends trian." He says.

I give him a glare and then let it pass with a shrug. Not questioning why. "Sure."

"Also," I continue " "a" They they have names. And "b" they are called electrons." He just shrugs as we head out the door.

Before I stood up, I slid the letter into my pocket. At training I useually get a few minutes of rest to myself. So I can read it then.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk from our apartment to the training field is a long one. Just because I insisted being with my family.

At this point I don't know what we are training for exactly. But we all know that it will not be peaceful forever. Plus I want to keep exploring my ability. So do the other eletricons.

It's late November so it's already cold but it still has yet to snow. For us that is a good thing. It gives us more time to train outdside without restraint on our abilities. Once the snow falls and we are forced to go indoors, our lightning will have to be dialed back. Can't risk the electricity of the entire capital.

But until then we put in as many of hours trianing as we can.

"Was that letter from Cal?" Kilorn asks, sliding a finger ona table as we pass.

"Yeah," I say looking towards him. He has not been so fond of Cal since everything has happened. Don't get me wrong, Kilorn loves that Norta is changing. But he just doesn't like _Cal_. Because all the stuff he put me through. "Why? Does it bother you?" I push his shoulder.

"No." He says. He doesn't say anything else for a few minutes as we walk. "I have just been thinking," he looks at his feet. "I just want you to be happy in the end." Then he glances at me. "And He makes you happy, right?"

"Of course he does." I reply.

"Okay." He nods. "Then I'm happy that your happy." He smiles. So do I.

Once we get to the training Felid, we start walking towards the eletricons section. Davidson made sure we got it. We were causing quite a bit of damage to the rest of the area. Plus our lighting is pretty brutal by itself.

Ella and Rafe are sparing. Throwing punches and we see Ella make a bi blow to Rafe jaw. Red blood starts spill omg out of his mouth. Along with a tooth.

Ella spots us walking up and stops to put her hands on her hips. So does Rafe. Tyton is sitting on the side watching.

"Well if it isn't Mare Barrow." She says smiling. "Late as always."

I blush. "Sorry me and Kilorn got cought up at breakfast. She raises a eyebrow.

"Mm hum" she says. She motions for me to step into the sparing circle. It's clearly eletricon territory by the way the grass is not gone but fried. Not burned, smashed, or wet. Fried.

Rafe backs out of the circle leaving from for me and ella.

"One on one," She says. "No abilities." She smirks. I look to Kilorn. He laughing at me.

"Mare is not much without her lightning." He shakes his head while smiling. I scoff.

"That's not true!" I yell make to him. He puts his hands up and shrugs.

"Well we are about to find out" Ella joins in. I turn away from Kilorn to Ella just as she makes her first blow to my jaw. I taste blood in my mouth and spit it to the ground.

We circle each other like dogs. Aiming for each other's weak spots.

I swing my fist to her cheek. Then knee her stomach. She bends over breathing fast. I look to Kilorn who is clapping. Next thing I know she hits me in the lower back. And I buckle to the ground in pain.

She laughs. "Well Barrow looks like Kilorns right." She smirkes looking over to Tyton and Rafe.

With out her seeing I manage to get to may feet and knock her off hers.

 **Kilorn**

Both of the girls end up beaten. They both took hits everywhere on their body. Blood on the ground and brushing on their skin. The left half of Mare's face is black and blue.

She probably broke a couple ribs and she is clutching her wrist.

"Healers are on there way" I say to them. But they ignore me and keep talking.

"Getting better Barrow" Ella says hitting mare on the shoulder. Mare winces in pain.

All things aside this is just a normal day of training for the electricons. They are brutal. Only using their abilities half the time. Other times are hand on hand combat. And they always end up beaten and battered. Healers already know that they will be summoned each practice.

Once they are healed we all decide to go to lunch. The training grounds have a cafeteria. So most days we eat there.


	3. Chapter 3

**Mare**

Lunch today is pulled pork sandwiches with chips and apple juice. It's one of my favorites here in Montfort.

I'm the first to sit out of the five of us. The rest are still in line. So I decide to pull out cals letter.

I slide the paper out of my jacket pocket. I carefully open the letter and pull out the note inside.

 _Mare,_

 _Everything has began to settle here in Norta. A premier has been chosen so there is no need for my help. I have decided that it is time I joined you and the others in Montfort. I should be arriving Tuesday mourning._

 _All my love_

 _~Cal_

I look up from the note with my mouth open. Just as Kilorn and Ella walk up. Kilorn sits next to me and Ella directly across. "What is it?" He says. His eyebrows nit in confusion.

"Cal is coming tomarrow." I say. The words come out a whisper.

Kilorn looks pissed. "Why the hell is he coming here?" Tyron and Rafe take a seat. And automatically quit laughing when they see Kilorn.

"Kilorn," I say. He stares at me.

"All that man does is drag drama with him where ever he goes." He bangs his fist on the table. Other people in the cafeateria look at us then continue with there conversation.

"Kilorn it's okay." I say. "He's not a king or a prince anymore." He rolls his eyes.

"It's like you forgot what he put you through" he wispers in nonbelivef. Ella looks to Rafe.

"Kilorn," I continue. "It's not just him." He sets his water down. "I miss him." He looks at me like a kicked puppy.

"So, you want him to come?" I nod. "And He makes you happy?" I nod again. "Okay" is all he says before changing the conversation.

A couple mintiues later the alarm rings. Tyton looks to me,eyes wide. Why is the alarm ringing. "I thought this war was over." Rafe grunts. We all stand making our way to the courtyard.

"No one ever won." I say. "The Lakelands backed out of the battle. They are probably trying to wipe out our resources here in Montfort." Rafe nods.

Davidson is standing in the middle of the courtyard of the traing building. Perched up on a box to let his voice eco.

"There was supposed to be a plane with passengers from The Nortan States." Davidson says. I look to Kilorn confused. He mouths _later._ I glance back to Davidson.

"They were supposed to leave tonight but I sent word. They are on their way know" _Cal. "_ The Lakelands are on foot, so it should take them a hour and a half to get here. That leaves us just enough time to prepare." He pulls out a card form his pocket. "I need the following people to meet me at war command." He reads the list. " General Farley, Mare Barrow And the electrons, Kilorn Warron." Once I hear us I look to Ella. She smiles and waves her hand to follow.

Once we get to command Davidson starts giving out orders. But he pulls me aside.

"I wanted to talk to you about this tonight, but it's now or never. I want you to step up in command and take my open general position." He says. I don't know what to say.

"Uh... Of course I say." He smiles.

"Great" He says. "Follow Me." He brings me to the front of the room. "Everyone can I get your attention." Everyone's conversations quiet down then end. "Allow me to introduce, General Barrow."

Everyone looks to me then starts cheering and clapping. Farley looks even happier.

"Anyways," He says. "There will be four groups. Each with a electron, a teleporter, and a wind wever." Everyone nods. "Group A will be led by General Swan. Group B by General Farley. Group C by Myself. And group D by General Barrow." It's strange to hear my name attached to a title like "General".

All the people in the courtyard are making it hot. I tie my hair up into a ponytail. Farley walks to me. "Follow me, I'll show you to the General supplies." She says leading me toward the barracks.

The room she brings me to has clothes, weapons and other things I guess I need. Farley walks over to the clothes picking up things searching through sizes.

"After today we will have uniforms made your size." She says.

"Actually," I say. She looks to me. "I would prefer just to wear a tee shirt and cargo pants like everyone else." She nods handing me what I asked for. Then she hands me a name pin.

 _Barrow_

Now it feels real.

"I had it made" she explains. I nod and start to change. Getting ready for the battle I hope I get through.


	4. Chapter 4

**Cal**

We were supposed to use the plane. But due to the Lakelanders we had to use the faster army jets. The planes are way slower.

The jet lands and I can already see the teams lining up boarding their group's transports. I was told I'm in group D. They didn't tell me who's leading it yet.

On my plain there was myself, a group of soilders from Norta. A couple generals. And Julian. He didn't want to stay in Norta. Or now I guess it's called The Nortan States. I'm still going to call it Norta.

The door opens and we hear all the noise from the runway. People going orders, running, yelling the orders that they were given.

Were greeted by Davidson. "Welcome," He says. We shake hands.

"Where am I headed?" I ask.

" Planes 256 through 280," He says.

"Wow, large group." I chuckle. Davidson nods. Patting my shoulder.

"Just wait until you see the General." He laughs to himself. "I think she can handle it, well off you go." He points toy groups planes. I stay walking.

But, I suddenly stop. Because, I see her. _Mare._ She is easy to pick out of a crowd. For one she is short. But her personality makes up for the height difference. And second her new purple hair. The gray gone replaced with the color which she wields.

I walk up behind her. From 10 feet away I hear her barking orders to the soilders. Why is she directing them?

Finally I reach her and wait for her to finnish speaking. Once she is done the soilders nod and board the transport. She goes to follow but I grab her arm. Turning her to me, careful not to touch her wrist.

"Oh Cal!" She exclaims. I can't help but smile. She wraps her arms around my neck. I slide my hands to the small of her back.

"I missed you." I wisper in her ear. She nods into my chest. Finally she pulls away. On her chest, attached to her tee shirt is a Generals name tag that says Barrow. I gawk at it. "General Barrow?" I ask. She nods with a tear sliding down her cheek.

"As recently as in a hour ago." She says wiping her tear away. She smiles.

"Well General," I say. She looks at me with her round brown eyes. "What are my orders?" She chuckles.

"Well soilder. I think the best spot for you is next to me on transport AD." She says grabbing my hand. She entwines our fingers. And walks us over to the transport.

We take the seat closest to the drivers. Still holding hands. I look her up and down. Boy have I missed her.

I notice her ear. She now has five stones in her ear. She added my stone. "Like the earring" is say with a smirk. She looks to me.

"Thanks, the person who gave it to me is pretty special." I chuckle.

"Well thank you." I say. She rolls her eyes.

"Who said I was talking about you?" Now we both laugh.

The transport starts with a sudden lurge. Once we hit ground and not pavement I can tell this is going to be a long ride.

We are about and hour away from the border when we stop. Iris's army is about a five minute walk away from us. Half our soilders unload. The rest will come out half way as reinforcements.

Once we are out Mare begins to yell out the plain once again. But is interrupted by a explosion knocking half of us off our feet. The soilders run into battle. Defending their free country.

Great. Not five minutes into battle and mare has most Likely already broken a rip. This is going to be a long fight.

 **Mare**

I push up to my feet just as water in the air knocks me down again. Drenching me and my clothes. I stand pulling up my lightning. I can feel it up and down my arms.

I swing and through a bolt at the Nymph you washed me down. Like he doesn't know what happens when water and electricity mix. He ticks and falls to the ground limp.

Next to me Cal is fighting two people. It looks like a green warden and a telkie. I come back to back with him throughing lighting at them. Which they doge.

Finally I tell Cal to cover me.

I muster all the strength I can and go as on the talkies mind. I call to my lighting, feeling it pluseninside of me.

 _3.2.1._

The telkie drops dead to the ground. Cal looks shocked. And know that he can focas on one enemy. They are taken down easy.

"New trick huh." He says. Jogging with me to the nearest patch of Lakeland soilders.

"I've learned a thing or two the last few months.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lakelanders are finally losing.

There are about 400 soilders still in battle from the 500 we sent out for the first half. Reinforcements got delayed because we are beating them so badly. I lost track of Cal about ten minutes ago. And I'm praying to what ever gods there are that he survives this invasion. We just reunited from the months apart. And I definitely don't won't to be seperated again.

Currently I'm battleing a windwever. And telling by their tactics, they are not to found if there fighting hand to hand skills. He keeps sending wind to me knocking me down over and over again. Only every once in a while I get a bolt on him.

Then Cal comes up behind him with a gun and shoots through the middle of his head. "Thanks." I say. He doesn't say anything. But instead his eyes go wide. He pulls his arm back ready to fire, spinning towards me.

Then I'm out in pitch black cold.

"...and I had all these plans for what we could do, like when I got here. But the stupid Lakelands ruined it. Can you believe it? It's like Maven, but his wife, still tourturing us in his death." I slowly open my eyes. I see Cal holding my hands on the side of the bed I'm laying in. He has his head down looking towards our entwined fingers.

It takes all my strength, but I lightly give his hands a squeeze. He looks up wide eyed. "Mare your awake!" He says. He's been crying. I smile to him.

"What happens?" I ask. "How long was I out? Where are we? How did we..."

"Shhhh, Mare take it easy." She says calmly. We were out there and s man stabbed you from behind and you... you..." He looks down. "You died. For six minutes, Mare, six minutes. The healers worked even then to get you. Then you started breathing." He looks back to me.

"How long?" I ask. It comes out a wisper.

"Two days." He says. Two days! I was out for two days. What could have happened in that time. "And yes, we won. Iris wasn't there so she was not killed. But we won that battle." I smile.

I pull my hands away pushing myself into a sitting position. "Easy" He ash putting out his arm for support. Suddenly I'm aware of the striking pain in my upper back.

"Ahh..." I grown. He motions for a healer. She comes.

She helps me slowly roll on to my stomach. Her hands feel wonderful. Like blossoms of relief and comfort. I must be wearing a hospital gown, because she unbuttons the back and gently pulls of the bandage. Looking at Cal I see his expression change. He's looking at the wound. I grab his hand, bringing his attention to my face. He smiles.

"You got pretty banged up." He says with a smile. I look him over. He has wounds himself and bruises. I move my eyes towards his eyes. Where I see a large gash above his eyebrow.

"Why didn't you have that healed?" I ask. His face deflates.

"I wanted to make sure you were going to wake up. Then, I would see to my wounds. Just then a major spot of pain fades away. I sigh.

"So, if I heard you right, you have been siting here for two days straight." I say. He nods as the door opens. And we both look at who has entered. It's Farley. And She apparently does not see us. She walks to the desk.

"I'm here to see General Barrow." She says. "I was told she was awake" the healer at the desk points towards my bed in the infirmary. She turns and smiles at me. Then, begins to walk in my direction.

"Well it looks like Barrow has beaten death again." Cal laughs. Farley gives him a look. He returns one. I guess there not on the best terms.

Farley makes sure to sit down the opposite of Cal. On the other side of the bed. Which makes it quite difficult to look at them both, laying on my stomach.

The healer buttons up my gown and helps me move back to sitting. "Thank you." I say. She smiles.

"Of course, General." She nods and walks back over to the desk where the other woman is giggling silently. As soon as she gets over there she starts too. Then I relalize why. Cal. There giggling about Cal. I sigh and laugh myself. He looks confused.

"There talking about you." I say barely being able to contain my laughter. He exhales.

"Well I can't help that I'm a stud." He mockingly flicks fake hair over his shoulder.

"More like an ass." I say.

He wags a finger at me. "Don't pretend like you don't love it though." I roll my eyes. Farley is still here.

"Anyway," She begins. "We need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

"...So I brought you some clothes to change into." Farley concludes. She hands me a neatly folded outfit.

"So I just go to Davidson's office?" I ask. "Did he tell you what he wants to talk to me about?" She shakes her head. I stand and walk into the bathroom to change.

Based off what I can see all my wounds from the fight are healed and gone.

I put on the tee shirt and leggings that Farley gave me. As I'm tying my boots Cal comes in. "Look at you, General Barrow." He says eying my name tag. I nod and look down at myself.

He grabs the hospital gown and my hand, he walks us out of the room. "Do you want me to come with you?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Can you just walk me there?" He smiles.

"Of course."

"I was thinking..." Cal says as we walk down the sidewalk. "We should do something." I look at him.

"Like What?" I ask. He shrugs.

"Something nice." He seems pleased with his response. "Something romantic." He looks to me for my opinion. I nod.

"Is Cal Calore asking me on a offical date?" A silver blush crawls up his neck.

"Now that I think about it," He starts. "We haven't been on one." He stops because we have reached Davidson's office building. "But soon we will have been."

"Okay" I say

"Okay." He lets go of my hands. I walk up the steps of the building. Giving him one last glance before I go in.

"So how is everything going..." he blushes. "Well other then the almost dieing part." He leads us to a door most Lilkly going into his office.

"It's fine" I say. He nods. When the door opens all I can feel is the weight of silent stone. He sees the concern on my face.

"I just a precaution for guests that may have an issue with us." I nod and step in. "Have a seat." He says closing the door and gesturing to a chair by his desk. I comply.

"I'm just going to get to eat I asked you here." I nod. "Do you know why Cal is here?" Why is he asking me this.

"Because he has no more ties with Norta and wants to be with the only people and friends he has left." He looks down at his hands.

"Mare, Mare." He looks back to me. "I want to do this the easy way."

"There's a hard way?" I reply. I'm getting nurvious. "That's it. That's why he came, there is no other reason." I say to him with wide eyes. He sighs. Looking disappointed.

"I'm sorry" He wispers. "Do it" He calls. All of a sudden restraints cover my wrists coming from the chair. My body and mind goes into painc. My heart races and I start sweating. I look to my wrists. All the memories start flooding back. I look to him with tears in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this!" It's hard to get the words out.

"Because I know you know then you are telling me."

"I promise I don't know anything else." I spit out. I can't hold myself together.

A bat conects with my upper arm. I hiss in pain. "You can't do this." I say. "They will all know."

"No they won't." He says.

"What makes you think I won't tell them?" Another hit, but in my stomach. The man swinging is a strong arm.

"I know you won't." He starts. "When you were out, your brother Tramy was called out on a mission for us. But it wasn't a mission." My eyes widen.

"What did you do do to him!" I scream. Another hit.

"Nothing yet." He says. "But your going to have to coroperate to keep it that way."

"I told you I don't know anything!" I yell.

He walks to lean on his desk. "Now Mare. Why did he come?"

"I don't know." Another swing.

This goes on for hours.

One swings hits me so hard I pass out. In the infinite darkness I think about what happened. Right before I went out. He said that he would give me one more chance the day after tomarow. So I had time to think.

Why does he think this about Cal. And where is Tramy. Is he hurt. Alone. Hungry. This is all my fault. I brought them here. Into yet more danger.

"Mare...Mare" someone is shaking me awake. "Mare wake up...Mare." I open my eyes feeling his warm hands in my arm. The heat feels nice on the sore parts of my arm.

I sit up. "What happened last night after the meeting with Davidson?" Cal asks. Last night?

"What? What time is it?" I ask looking around.

"Ten in the morning" he answers. My eyes go wide.

He looks concerned. "Oh um we talked for a while. And when we were done I was too tired to come find you." He looks at my arms.

"What are these brusies from?" He asks. I look to my arm that he is holding.

"Oh I just feel down the stairs last night. I was really tired." He eyes me suspiciously. Those brusies are huge. From the bat swings.

"Oh are you alright?" I nod. I pull the covers off of me and lay my feet on the cold floor. "So do you want to go somewhere?" I don't know if I have the mental capability to. Do I tell him? Do I risk Tramy? I can't tell him today. I have to sort this out.

"I was thinking we should go out into the fields and have a picnic." I smile and let him leed me to my closet.


	7. Chapter 7

The green meadow is quite beautiful. The bison rome freely around grazing the field. If only I could enjoy it the way I could only a few days ago.

Cal taps me taking me out of my gaze. "Are you alright?" He asks.

"Yeah I'm fine." I give him a reassuring smile. He nods.

Cal is leaning back in his elbows with his legs spread out across the blanket. I sit cross legged next to him. "This is nice," He says.

"Yeah, it is." He sits up and leans towards me. He picks a yellow flower from the grass. Moving my hair, he places it behind my ear.

"Beautiful." He says. I laugh.

"I love you Mare Barrow." He wispers. I smile.

"I love you too." With that he places a light kiss on my lips. Then he pulls back just enough to smile. I come forward kissing him again.

Cal chuckles. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. I reply. He eyes me like he is trying to figure something out.

"Are you sure you are okay?" He raises an eyebrow. I look down. Debating to tell him or not. Finally I look up at him.

"No." I say. A tear falls down my cheek. He looks concerned.

"Is this about Davidson? What you guys talked about yesterday?" I shake my head.

"Cal,we didn't talk." He suddenly looks angry.

"Did he... did you?" I wave my hands, widening my eyes.

"No, no that's not what I ment." Cal looks relived. Then he looks down at my arms. Where the bruises were before he insisted I had them healed.

"Those." He says. I nod. "He did that!" He's not yelling but his voice and tempature is definitely rising. "Mare, he hurt you!"

I nod. "Let me tell you what happened. But don't respond until I'm done." It takes all of me to hold myself together. My wrists start pounding along with my heart beat. He nods for me to continue. "When I went to see Davidson, he brought me to a office that was muted by silent stone." I look down taking a deep breath to continue. "He said it was for people from other country's that would have a problem with him. So I believed him." He nods.

"We went in and sat down. Then he asked me about you. And when I said an answer he didn't like, restraints buckled my wrists down to the chair."

"What did he ask you?" Cal asks. He is getting more and more angry by the second.

"He asked...He asked why you came here. What you came here for." I say.

"Does he think I'm some sort of spy for Norta?!" He yells.

"I don't know, maybe." I try to stay calm. But I continue. "When I told him I don't know what he was talking about, and that you just came here to be with us, he thought I was lying. So he...He..."

Cal finishs for me. "He hit you." He growls the words and stands up. "How long?" He yells. I quickly stand to meet him.

"From when I went to meet him, to late at night. At the end he knocked me out and that's when you woke me up." I say. Now he is pissed.

"Why didn't you tell me, Mare!" He yells. Now the tears are freely flowing from my eyes. "I'm going to make him pay for this." He says. He starts marching towards Davidson's office building. But I sprint ahead of him.

I put my hands out to stop him. "I didn't tell you because there is more." Cal looks down to me. "He has Tramy."

"He is lying. Tramy left while you were out." I shake my head.

"No Davidson took him. He said that I had two days to reconsider what I would tell him. Or else he kills Tramy." I say. "So you can't just waltz in there, he will kill him Cal. I can't lose another brother. Not after shade." This gets his attention. He only lost Maven in the past few months. Well, he really lost him years and years ago before we even met. But I mean really lost him. To death.

"No, no you can't." His voice is almost a wisper. He looks down to me. Tears now fill his eyes as well. "What are we going to do?"

 **Tramy**

I'm sitting in a cell. Growing up I always knew that one day Bree and I would do something to put us in jail. But I didn't have any idea that this was how it was going to happen. Shade was younger but wiser then us both combined. He always told us not to the stupid things we did. He said that one day we would be arrested or killed or both. But of course, being the confident older brothers we were, we didn't have the pride to listen to him. Now we can't even do that. I miss him so much.

Someone holding a torch is walking down the hallway. It's Davidson. That son of a bitch. He locked me up in here. Just to black mail Mare. I haven't even had the pleasure of knowing what he wants from her. Hopefully she's not stupid enough to give him what he wants for me. Because to go to this extent. It has to be something important.

"I just finished talking to your sister." He says calmly. I don't move or look up him. I just continue weaving the straw in my hands. "Are you curious on what happened to her?" That takes my attention to him. I burst from where I'm sitting and throw myself at the bars.

"You better not lay a hand one her!" He chuckles.

"Oh don't worry. I didn't." He seems amused with himself. I trying to get him through the bars. He just takes a step back. "That little sister of yours does know how to keep her mouth shut." Now he seems mad. Good job Mare. Don't give him what he wants.

"What do you want from her!" I yell.

"Just information. And don't even think that I'm going to tell you what about." I spit at his feet. "Seems like the whole Barrow family carries similar _traits."_ He says wiping my spit off his shoe.


	8. Chapter 8

**Farley**

The new recruit of new bloods came in the day after the Lakeland army retreated. I called Mare here to talk to them. They all volunteered to be in the army. All born in the country. A bunch of weak farmers, is what I think.

They all look the same. Tan, light hair, and freckles. Except for one of them. One guy out of the entire group seems not to know anyone. They all grew up together. Apparently not him.

He is tall, pale, and has black hair. He reminds me of Maven. Except he has more muscle then the weak prince did.

All the new bloods are seated and talking with each other. I'm just enjoying this bagel I happen to be eating.

The door at the end of the hall opens. And in comes Mare, the face of the new bloods herself.

She looks confident in herself as she walks through the crowd. All the people looking at her and talking about her.

You can see the fake long lost princess in her. Mareena Titanos. The girl they drilled in to her head. The girl she learned how to act to be. She takes her former role when she needs a shield. When she is tore up on the inside and does not want anyone to know. But the people closest to her always know when that shield is up.

She meets me at the chair I'm sitting in. Up close, you can tell she's been crying. I'm sure she will tell me later.

"You ready?" I ask, she nods. I motion her to the front of the room. She is short so people in the back couldn't see her. Mare must be used to this because she grabs a crate from near by and props herself on it.

All the voices quite. "Hello." She says. "As you know I'm Mare." People start whispering. "And I would like to thank you for volunteering to be here. We all knew this war wasn't over. Therefore we have to finish it with us coming out on top." Everyone cheers. "General Farley and I will be training you in the next two weeks. We will help you develop your abilities and your hand on hand combat skills. I believe that training without abilities is better and prepares you more. So we will not be using them for the first week."

Some of the new bloods frown. Mare nods to them.

"Yes. I know it's frustrating. I know you want to use them and explore your capabilities. But you have to be able to fight with out them. I know that first hand." That takes the frowns right off their faces. They all know her story. They tracked it as it happened. She is the unofficial leader of newbloods. The face of them all. They respect and look up to her. "Now, any questions?"

A girl about 17 raises her hand. She has bright red hair and her eyes are different. They are two different colors. One is brown and one is blue."Yes?" Mare says pointing to her.

"Why did you decide to come to Montfort, instead of staying in Norta? Didn't you fight so you were treated better there? Why did you leave?" The girl asks.

Mare is thinking of an answer. "Well, I realized that Norta is not where I or my family belonged. Montfort was safer, plus all the scarlet guard is here." The girl nods. "Any more?" No one raises their hands.

"Good. We start tomarow morning." Mare says with a clap of her hands.

 **Mare**

I step of the crate heading towards Farley. One of the new bloods comes towards us. He has black hair and pale skin. He has a good foot and a half on me, but not quite as tall as Cal.

"Hey, I'm Baylor." He says sticking his hand out. Me and Farley both shake it.

"I'm General Farley and this is General Barrow." She says coldly.

I smile at him trying to up for her. "Mare, you can call me Mare." I say eying Farley. He smiles.

"You can call me Bay." Bay. That is a nice name, hopefully for a nice person.

 **Cal**

I decide to go blow off some steam.

I head down to the training fields for a run. The track is a dark shade of green. It's about a third of a mile around. So three laps gives me a mile. I figure I will do five miles today, so I get started.

Half way through my seventh lap the midday sun really starts to get to me. I start sweating.

I feel like a waterfall is drenching me from head to toe.

I stop to wipe up some sweat with my towel. Right before I decide to back to runing I spot Davidson on the feild talking to some soilders. They are laughing so Davidson must not be forcing them to give him information like Mare.

 _Should I go over there?_ _Does this count as "watlzing in and confronting Davidson"?_

I decide to.

Once I reach him he spots me, and waves off the other men he was talking to. "Hey Cal. Do you need something?" I shake my head. Studying him I can tell he's happy.

"No. I was just wondering what you were talking to Mare about?" He looks confused.

"When?" He aks.

"Last night." I say. I'm getting frustrated. He is lying.

"I didn't talk to her. Last night I had dinner with Julian in the study." He says confidently.

"You didn't?" He shakes his head.

"Ask Julian. I was with him." I raise my eye brows. "Trust me," He says, "I was."

"Okay." I say. He smiles.

"Okay." He says patting me on the shoulder. "Now if you don't mind, I have a meeting to get to." I nod and he leaves me standing in the middle of the field confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Cal knocks on my door and comes in. I've been sitting and thinking. About what we should do. Why Davidson is doing this. And is Tramy okay?

He crosses my room and joins me where I am sitting cross legged on the bed. Cal speaks. "It wasn't Davidson." I look up from my fingers. I had been twirling a piece of lightning in between my thumb and index finger. I find it calming.

"Of course it was." I say "I saw him with my own eyes, Cal" he nods. By the look on his face I can tell he has new information.

"What if... what if it isn't him?" He says looking to me.

"Cal, I was there. It was him." I respond. He rolls his eyes.

"No! I mean what if it wasn't him at all. What if he is being forced. Or, it's really some one else." Now I'm catching on.

"Like a wisper?" I ask. "I thought there were none in Montfort?" This puzzles him. I can tell by the way he tences up and how his eyebrows look like they are hard at work.

"Or someone like Nanny!" He exclaims.

Suddenly the door swings open. Farley steps in. She shuts the door and takes a seat at my desk, flipping the chair backwards. "I got your message. What do you mean? Davidson would never do something like this." Cal must have another idea. He is basically jumping like a puppy.

"Farley, where were you just now?" He stares her down. He hoping for the answer that he wants.

She shrugs. "Just training some new recruits from the country side." She says. "Got assigned to my unit. Barrow's are training with another combat trainer.

"Are They new bloods?" He asks. She nods.

"That's it!" Cal calls. "Are any of them wispers? Or anything close. What about impersonators, like Nanny." Farley takes a minute to think this over.

"I don't know." She says. "I haven't gone around asking each one specifically, besides I'm not trianing them in ablities. That's Mare and the other new blood General's department."

"Cal, even if they were why would they care about why you came?" I ask. He turns his head looking to me.

"Because, what if Iris slipped in a spy into the group to gather information about us. About what Norta is up to. To find weakness's or the plans that we have." He says. I'm not quite sure about all that.

"Would it be someone from the Lakelands? Then they would look different to to the country people who came." Farley nods to that.

"Have we meet them all?" She asks. I shrug. A cool breeze shoots through my window, ruffling all the curtains. I get up from the bed and stick my head out. The new bloods are practicing there abilities on each other. They all look to be fifteen. I laugh and head back.

"What was it?" Cal asks.

"Just reds who are exited to have a 'power'"

 *** Hey Guys. I know this is a short one. But I just wanted to get up a chapter. It's been a couple of days since I last posted.**


	10. Chapter 10

It's been 3 weeks since Cal told me what Davidson told him. That he never talked to me that night. We've looked in to it and he was right. Security footage, and even Julian confirming they were together proves I wasn't him.

It's been 3 weeks since we decided not to try to come forward to the fake Davidson regarding the two day time limit I had. Nothing has happened that I'm aware of. Including the return of Tramy. I hope he's okay.

I've made friends with some of the new bloods that came in from the country. Especially with Baylor. We have a lot in common. He comes from a big family, was in the shadow of a sibling. And he isn't afraid of standing up for him self.

Cal doesn't say anything but you can tell he doesn't like me hanging around with Bay. But I like it. We train and talk. And it's like a gasp of air. No history. Just a clean slate. Which I don't find that I have much of anymore. With everyone around me, we have some sort of problematic past. Even my family.

Farley has yet to see a new blood with a power able to do what Cal described. But each day we can check a name off of the list saying it's not them.

"Mare did you hear me?" Ella asks. She brings me back the the training field. I shake my head. She sighs. "I said that I want to use lighting today." I knot my eyebrows in confusion. She nods.

"Okay." I say.

"Okay." She reply's. She signals for the people around us to back up. With them is Kilorn. "Ready?" She asks. I nod.

She Flings a blue rod in my direction, which I block with my own purple one. I Throw my lightning into her side. She winces. But it takes a lot to get that from one of us. Because we all produce it, it's hard to hurt each other with it.

After a long fight, we have both had enough. So I head back to the house with Kilorn. "You did good," He says.

"Yeah, it was nice to get some energy out." He nods.

We are half way back when we see Cal approaching us. "Hey," I say stoping.

"Can I talk to you?" He says, glancing at Kilorn "Alone."

"Yeah, I had something to do anyway." Kilorn says backing away. He gives a little wave and runs off. I turn back to Cal.

"What is it?" He hands me a piece of paper. I look at it closer. It's a list of names. "What's this?" I ask.

"The last new bloods that it could be." He says. "Farley gave me the last ten names she hasn't found out the abilities of yet." I scan the list.

Isabelle Brown

Lucas Semph 

May Kligger

Kat Bernstein 

Seth Filette

Adam Tember

Sofia Line

Henry Castopie

Lucy Mantle

Blaylor Alen

"This must be wrong." I say handing back the list. Cal shakes his head.

"It's not,Mare"

"No it is." I say. "Bay is not the person we are looking for. I know him. He's my friend. It's not him." I finish. Cal rolls his eyes.

"Mare how do you know that? Maybe he is playing you." He pauses. " like Maven." That hits me right in the gut. I feel sparks in between my fingers. I try to calm my self.

"Bay is not like Maven! He is kind and thoughtful and is the opposite of that Him." Cal looks down.

"Isn't that what you thought about Maven?" He has me there. But I shake my head still.

"No. No it's not him. Take him off the list." Cal eyes me but complies. He takes a pen out of his pocket and crosses through Bay's name.

"There." He says.

"Okay" I reply.

We make our way home. Once we reach my room I open the window and take off my boots. Looking out the window I see Farley playing with Clara in the grass, with them is Gisa. Gisa wasn't ment for this life. She was supposed to grow up and be a successful red. Which are rare. Then she would get married and have children of her own. She would be a great mother.

Cal slides his hands around my waist. He sets his chin on my shoulder. "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing" I say turning around in his arms. I press my lips against his and move my arms around his neck. He returns my kiss.

It grows more and more. Before we know it we are locking the door and moving towards my bed.


	11. Chapter 11

The sun is rising as I wake up. The window is still open. So there is a cold draft in the room but the warm pocket under the blanket, provided by Cal, is keeping me warm.

He shifts, pulling me closer to him. His arm is wrapped around my torso. His breaths are slow and deep, so I'm sure he is still asleep.

I decide to to go back. Closing my eyes once again.

Later I am woken by a knock at the door but Cal is already up and walking towards it in his robe. Boy do I hope it's not my parents.

He opens it and in steps Farley. She analyzes us and raises her eyebrows but says nothing.

"Up and Adem." She says. Motioning for me to get up she continues, "we are training with them more"

I grunt and roll over so I can't see her. "Just because you can't see me doesn't mean that I left." She says, "you have ten minutes to get downstairs or you don't eat before hand." She's says stepping out. I grunt again. The door shuts. And the mattress squeaks as Cal sits next to me.

"Are you coming?" I ask. He shrugs. I throw a pillow at him. "You know that they don't know anything about there powers." I say sitting up. I reach for cals tee shirt from yesterday. I also grab my leggings. I slip the on before standing and walking into the bathroom.

"Nethier did you when you first came to the palace." He says. I turn my head to look to him.

"Yeah, but I didn't sign up for that. I say looking back to the sink I grab my tooth brush as it hits me.

"What?" He asks. I bark out a laugh.

"You know who did?" I say holding back laughs. He gets it and rolls his eyes.

"I did." He says flatly. I stick the tooth brush in my mouth and walk to him putting my hands on his shoulders.

"And I wouldn't have it and other way." I say. He smiles and kisses my forehead.

We are the last to make it down stairs.

"Good mourning Cal!" Mom says to him as she waves.

"Good mourning mrs. Barrow!" He says as we sit. Our plates are already made. Mom loves him. Sometimes I think more then me.

We sit in the same spots everyday. Dad at the one head. Farley at the other. Clara at the corner next to Farley then Cal, me. On the other side mom sits next to dad. Then Bree and Tracy's empty chair. Kilorn doesn't really eat breckfast here anymore. He got a early mourning job in the kitchen. But if he happens to be here there is a empty chair for him next to me.

Cal taps Clara's little nose and she giggles. He smiles at her and she giggles even more.

"Have any letters come from Tramy?" Gisa asks. Cals grabs my hand under the table as I look down at my food.

"No," mom reply's. "Not since the last one." She puts a piece of bacon like it's nothing. But is something to me Cal and Farley.

"He wrote!" I exclaim. My mom nods and points to the book self. I push back my chair almost knocking it over.

 _Dear,_

 _Mom, Dad, Bree, Mare, Gisa, Farley, And Claire._

 _I'm doing fine at the camp. The food is not so good though. It's mesh. But I will survive. I miss you all._

 _Love Tramy._

I look up in shock and hand the letter to Cal. He reads it and notices the same thing I do. So does Farley. But we don't anouce it to the table. It's a fake letter. So Tramy is really locked up. My stomach drops.

 _Claire. Claire is all the proof we need._


	12. Chapter 12

"Well, What are we going to do?" I ask. Cal,Farley and I are upstairs in my bedroom trying to keep our voices down. "Now that we know that shade is actually locked up somewhere." My voice quivers.

Cal sighs and looks out the window. There is snow falling, cal Bering the ground below us. Not just a little snow, a lot of snow.

"We can't just go looking around in closets in the city, we need a plan." Farley states. I look to her.

"How would we find the person who talked to me" I ask. Farley nits her eye brows.

"What do you mean?" She asks. Cal still has not looked back from the window.

"Well," I say. "I can't just walk up to Davidson and ask. It could be the real Davidson." A look of understanding crosses her face.

"Could we broadcast a code message?" Cal finally speaks up. I look over to him. He turns to face us. "Like on the anoucements or something."

"Like what?" I ask, he shrugs.

"Like uh, like the man with the bat doesn't have the power." I wince at his words, remembering that night. He mouths _sorry._

I shake it off and try to move on. " Even if we did, how would they know we wanted to meet?" I ask.

"Well," He says. "I guess we have to hope that they do understand." He looks defeated. "And until then we continue to cross names off the list." Farley nods and so do I.

 ***Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter. I have been busy with summer stuff.**

 **I was wondering if you would want me to wait and put out longer chapters less often. Or to do shorter chapters a little longer then this more often? Let me know.**

 **Love y'all**

 **~Ash**


	13. Chapter 13

**Cal**

I'm walking through the snow looking at myself. Not down at me but from another's eyes.

I see myself look out into the distence. About 10 yards away is Tramy. Covered in red blood, curled in a ball on the ground. Blood is slowly seeping into the snow. Turning the ground around him red. All of a sudden I shiny silver wip comes out of nowhere and strikes him. Another gash opens on his forearm. The wip disappears. I run towards him and fall to the ground on my knees trying to help.

I roll my long sleeves up to my elbows, exposing my forearm to the blistering cold. Luckly I can't feel it

"Tramy! Tramy are you okay?" I say trying to yell over the wind.

No response. My heart starts raceing. I'm suddenly hot. And for me that means burning. At the temperature of lava.

All I can think is that he is dead, and it's my fault. I got Mare involved. I came here with out much warning. I put Tramy in danger.

I sit up quickly in bed and I'm surrounded by darkness. Beads of sweat falling all over my body. I realize it was a dream. The same one I've had over and over.

After a few seconds I hear Mare.

"Are you okay?" she asks sleepily. Shes probably half asleep still.

She places he hand in my bare lower back but quickly pulls away.

I turn to her. She is now fully awake. Looking at her hand.

I burned her.

I actually burned her.

"Oh my god, mare are you okay?" I see shock in her eyes. I leen and turn on the lamp next to me. And once I see it I will never unsee it.

I hurt her. Her hand is red and already swollen with blisters all over her plam. A couple are bleeding. A tear escapes her eyes.

"I'm so sorry mare." She nods. I get up and run to the bathroom.

Once I'm back with a wet cloth she has more tears running down her face. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to."

"It's... okay." She says. "You didn't mean to." She try's to smile but winces when I place the cloth on her palm.

"We should take you to Sara."

"Yeah." She responds.


	14. Chapter 14

**Cal**

It's been a week since I had my last nightmare.

That night we couldn't find a healer at all. They were called out of the city to assist with a training group. So Mare still has her hand wrapped. People ask about it but she says she burned it on the stove or with a iron.

Three days ago we did a broadcast about the new training groups and dropped a couple hints that we were trying to contact our mystery man or woman. No one picked up on it. We know they will know. Were just waiting for a response.

As for Tramy, we are praying to whatever gods that are out there to keep him safe. Letters came in all week from "Tramy" but they are clearly fake. But the rest of the family is falling for it. I just wish they could see past it on their own. We don't want to worry them so we don't tell them. Hopefully we won't have to but the clocks ticking and we are running out of options.

 **Mare**

I hear birds outside our window. And I can feel the mourning light on my face. Shit, I forgot to shut the blinds. I sigh

Cal wiggles behind me. His arm is wrapped around my torso. He's warm and comforting to be with. Even though we are currently in a full size bed. I may be small. But Cal is by no means tiny either. We talked about getting our own place but we have just been to busy to look. Plus, I don't want to do anything until we have Tramy.

"Good mourning" Cals rough morning voice wispers in my ear. I turn towards him and kiss him on his forehead. His eyes are still closed as he slightly smiles. "I'm so tired after yesterday." He says adding a groan.

"Well..." I start "We don't have plans today, we could just stay in." He opens his eyes and smiles again. He then kisses me.

"But I had a thought." He says. I widen my eyes. "If our mysterious person still has not contacted us, do you think he really will?" I shake my head. "Well I think we should go out looking for him our selves."

I not my eyebrows. "Tramy?" I ask.

"Yes, Tramy"


End file.
